Dożynki
by Sokariganish
Summary: AU, " Nie udało mi się podziękować chłopcu z chlebem. Teraz już nigdy nie uda mi się tego dokonać." Peeta jedzie na Igrzyska jako trybut, Katniss zostaje w Dwunastce i obserwuje. Tłumaczenie "Reaping" autorstwa Swishy Willow Wand. ROZDZIAŁ 2. JUŻ DOSTĘPNY!
1. Rozdział I

**Tytuł oryginału: "Reaping"**

**Autor: Swishy Willlow Wand**

**Beta: Atherii**

**Tłumaczenie za zgodą i z błogosławieństwem autorki.**

**Dedykowane Saphi. **

* * *

Dziewczyna z długimi, czarnymi włosami, tak bardzo podobnymi do moich własnych, idzie sztywno w kierunku sceny, z dłońmi kurczowo wszczepionymi w sukienkę. W pobliżu słychać płacz zwijającej się z bólu rodziny, lecz w tej chwili czuję tylko, jak nieznośne napięcie powoli opuszcza moje ciało. Jestem bezpieczna po raz kolejny.

Kiedy wywołano imię Grey Rankine- pięknej dziewczyny ze Złożyska, która była do mnie tak bardzo podobna, że mogłaby być moją siostrą, byłam oszołomiona z ulgi. Wiem, że to złe, że powód mojej radości to jednocześnie prawdopodobnie wyrok śmierci dla niej, ale jestem w tej chwili w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że to _nie ja, nie ja, nie ja._ Jeszcze tylko dwa lata tej farsy, tej tortury, i będę wolna. No i Prim– moja Prim!- jest bezpieczna, jakoś udało jej się przetrwać ten pierwszy rok. Pozostało ich jej jeszcze tylko sześć do końca.

Effie Trinket papla jakieś bzdury na scenie, aż kipi z entuzjazmu. _Cóż za zaszczyt! Szczęściara z tej dziewczyny! _Jest zupełnie nieświadoma nagłego ucichnięcia tłumu, nie zwraca uwagi na chwiejącą się na scenie dziewczynę, z twarzą cała we łzach, stojącą na krawędzi kompletnego załamania nerwowego; ignoruje szlochy przenikające powietrze.

Zamiast tego uśmiecha się szeroko, idąc w kierunku szklanej kuli pełnej nazwisk i przyszłości pełnej śmierci, po czym podekscytowana oznajmia:

- Teraz nadszedł czas, aby wybrać szczęśliwego trybuta spośród chłopców!

Gdzieś w tłumie wyławiam stężałą ze skupienia twarz Gale'a. W tej chwili mogłabym się już nikim nie przejmować, nie muszę już martwić się o swój los, więc w myślach błagam tylko: _nie on, nie_ _Gale, nie Gale._

Effie zanurza rękę w szklanej kuli i śmiało wyciąga kawałek papieru – jakże łatwo można wysłać kogoś na śmierć! – następnie powraca do mikrofonu.

To nie Gale.

To Peeta Mellark.

* * *

A przecież wszytko już szło tak dobrze. Powracam myślami do dzisiejszego poranka: do świeżego koziego sera, do polowania z Galem. Przypominam sobie poziomki, ryby i świeży chleb oraz perspektywę radosnego posiłku w domu zaraz po tym, jak skończą się Dożynki. Prawie jak w święto. Lecz teraz ponura rzeczywistość świata, w którym przyszło nam żyć, powraca w dwjónasób; nogi uginają się pode mną. _Nie on. Nie Peeta._

Jeszcze zanim zdołam się otrząsnąć czy nawet chociaż pomyśleć o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło, on jest już na scenie. Nerwowo zaciska i rozluźnia dłonie, jego twarz jest wyprana z wszelkich emocji, z wyjątkiem oczu, które wyrażają takie same skrajne poczucie beznadziejności, jakie do tej pory widywałam tylko u tych pechowych zwierząt, które zaplątały się w zwodnicze sidła Gale'a. Effie Trinket rutynowo pyta o ochotników, lecz tłum pozostaje niemy– u nas, w Dystrykcie Dwunastym, gdzie bycie wylosowanym jest niemal równoznaczne z wyrokiem śmierci, o ochotnikach nie ma mowy.

Burmistrz Undersee występuje do przodu, by wygłosić męcząco długi Traktat o Zdradzie; przez cały ten czas moje oczy są zwrócone ku postaci na scenie, a mój żołądek skręca się od nadmiaru emocji, których nawet nie potrafię jasno określić. Grey płacze teraz całkiem jawnie– w Kapitolu zostanie z pewnością od razu spiasana na straty jako słaba, inni zawodnicy będą nią otwarcie gardzić. Prawdopodobnie nie przetrwa pierwszej godziny. Z kolei Peeta nie okazuje żadnych uczuć. Stoi nieruchomo, tylko wzrokiem obojętnie przeczesuje tłum, zapewne szukając swojej rodziny.

Serce tłucze mi się niespokojnie w klatce piersiowej, jestem niemal pewna, że zapomniałam, jak się oddycha. Dlaczego wylosowanie tego chłopaka znaczy dla mnie coś więcej? Nie potrafię zrozumieć. Nie ma przecież żadnych widocznych zależności pomiędzy nami, nie ma nic, co mogłoby związać mój los z nim. Jedyne, co przychodzi mi na myśl, to tamta zimna, deszczowa noc i ja, przemoczona, zrezygnowana i głodująca. I czerwona smuga na jego policzku, chleb rzucony w moim kierunku bez słowa. Dwa bochny nadpalonego chleba, przyciśnięte mocno do piersi, osmalające moją skórę. I wiosenny mlecz, a potem nadzieja.

Możnaby pomysleć, że potrafi czytać w moich myślach, ponieważ, bez żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia, jego oczy napotykają moje, jakby to właśnie mnie szukał przez cały ten czas. Dłonie mi drżą, a w żołądku czuję ciężką żelazną kulkę, przypominającą o niespłaconym długu. Nie udało mi się podziękować chlopcu z chlebem.

Teraz już nigdy nie uda mi się tego dokonać...

* * *

** A/N: Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie pozostawione komentarze i uwagi. Z góry jednak proszę o wyrozumiałość, to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, dopiero się uczę.**

**Rozdział trochę krótki, ale to wyjątek. Potem, z rozwojem fabuły, następuję poprawa. **

**Aktualizacje na razie przewiduję raz na tydzień, może częściej albo rzadziej, zależy prawdopodobnie od odzewu. Komentarze karmią Wena, a Wen potrzebny jest nawet przy tłumaczeniu!**

**Do kolejnego rozdziału!**


	2. Rozdział II

Atmosfera wyraźnie rozluźnia się, kiedy trybuci schodzą ze sceny, a kamery zostają wyłączone.

Mellarkowie i Rankinowie wraz z przyjaciółmi Grey i Peety powoli przemieszczają się w stronę Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, ich ramiona są wyraźnie obarczone ciężarem nadchodzącego pożegnania.

Coś wyraźnie zacieśnia się w mojej klatce piersiowej. Nierozwiązana sprawa boleśnie przypomina o sobie. Prim chwyta mnie za rękę, na jej twarzy mogę dostrzec smutny uśmiech. Teraz wie już z własnego doświadczenia, jak to jest być tym chwilowo ocalonym.

- Chodźmy do domu – mówi, pociągając mnie lekko za sobą.

Idziemy już od dobrych pięć minut w kierunku domu - ja, Prim i mama - kiedy zauważam go rosnącego na poboczu. Jasny, żółty mlecz, wychylający się spośród innych chwastów, falujący z uporem na wietrze. Przełykam z trudem ślinę.

Przed moimi oczami nagle zaczyna paradować korowód scen, wszystkie niewykorzystane chwile, kiedy mogłam mu podziękować w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat: nazajutrz po tamtym zdarzeniu, kiedy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na szkolnym podwórku zaledwie na chwilę przed tym, jak dzięki mleczom powróciłam do dawnego życia. Przypominam sobie każdy moment z czasów, kiedy, już w starszych klasach, dzień w dzień chodziliśmy wspólnie na historię, oddzieleni od siebie tylko dwoma rzędami ławek i jednym siedzeniem; pamiętam tych kilka poranków, kiedy Gale i ja dobijaliśmy targu z jego ojcem – on wślizgiwał się cicho, umorusany mąką i spocony od pracy przy piecach; odkąd tylko pamiętam, podczas popołudniowej przerwy obiadowej, którą mieliśmy w tym samym czasie, co rusz przyłapywałam go na wpatrywaniu się we mnie. Do dzisiaj nie potrafię powiedzieć dlaczego, ale odwdzięczałam mu się tym samym z podobną częstotliwością.

Czasami opuszczaliśmy teren szkoły jednocześnie i szliśmy dalej, aż do rozgałęziania dróg, ale mnie droga prowadziła dalej, do Złożyska.

Teraz sama nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy nie wypowiedziałam tego jednego, prostego słowa. _Dziękuję_.

Na początku było to po prostu zbyt trudne, miałam w sobie zbyt wiele dumy, on zresztą też – siniak na jego policzku powstrzymywał mnie za każdym razem, kiedy już chciałam spróbować. A może powstrzymywał mnie fakt, że kości jego nadgarstka nigdy nie rysowały pod skórą takich wyraźnych lini, jak moje.

A potem dni zmieniły się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, aż w końcu miesiące zastapiły lata. Wtedy wydawało się to wprost awykonalne. Zresztą, teraz pewnie i tak już mnie nie pamięta.

Przypominam sobie jednak, jak wodził za mną wzrokiem, gdy przechodziłam obok niego korytarzem. Myślał, że tego nie widzę. Podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy szłam zanieść moją pracę do nauczyciela. Zawsze czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. To samo spojrzenie poczułam dzisiaj, tak jakbym przez cały czas to ja była osobą, którą próbował odnaleźć w tłumie.

Spoglądam na Prim – zdrową, uroczą i idealną Prim – i widzę, że pomimo drobnej postury, jej twarz nie jest zapadnięta i bez wyrazu, tak jak twarze innych dziewczynek w jej klasie. To dzięki temu, że mogę ją wykarmić, że mogę się nią zaopiekować. To wszystko, ponieważ Peeta pomógł mi pewnej nocy. Cokolwiek nim wtedy kierowało, naprawdę, tego nie potrafię zgadnąć. Może nie miał żadnego powodu?

Bez ostrzeżenia zaczynają mnie piec oczy, co jest chyba najbardziej zaskakującym wydarzeniem tego dnia, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że nie płakałam od śmierci mojego ojca. Mlecz wciąż buja się w lekkich podmuchach wiatru, pastwiąc się nade mną. Delikatnie wyszarpuję rękę z uścisku Prim.

Nie mogę jeszcze wrócić do domu.

* * *

Dopiero co podjęłam decyzję, a już znajduję się w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że od losowania minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Kolejka oczekujących na spotkanie z Peetą jest wciąż zdumiewająco długa. Myśl o tym, jak mało osób przyszłoby do mnie, gdyby to mnie wylosowano, nie nastraja mnie optymistycznie. Zastanawiam się, czy może ocalił jeszcze kogoś poza mną.

Czuję się zbyt skrępowana, by ustawić się w ogonku, przy ludziach, którzy już rozmawiali z Peetą, a więc skrywam się w łazience, wyglądając na zewnątrz co kilka minut. Delly Cartwright wychodzi z pokoju z zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Coś zaciska mi się w żoładku. Hałaśliwa grupka chłopaków z naszego rocznika jest następna w kolejce, ale wychodzą bardzo szybko. Zdążyli może tylko poklepać go po plecach albo zrobić coś innego w tym stylu, jakkolwiek chłopcy w naszym wieku okazują przywiązanie.

Mimochodem zastanawiam się, gdzie jest ta jego jędzowata matka, dziękując w duchu, że musiała już sobie pójść. Reszta oczekujących przepływa przez pokój wraz z pozostałymi chwilami Peety w Dwunastym Dystrykcie. Ostatni chłopak zostaje odprowadzony do wyjścia przez Strażnika Pokoju. Zaciskam mocno pięści. Teraz albo nigdy.

Na całe szczęście, jednym ze Strażników Pokoju strzegących drzwi jest Darius, młody rudzielec, wpadający często na Ćwiek, doskonale znający smak gulaszu z dzikich psów, odsprzedawanych Śliskiej Sae przeze mnie i Gale'a. Łapię oddech i spokojnie podchodzę do niego. Jest zaskoczony moim widokiem.

- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – mówię łagodnie, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na jego podbródku.

Usta Dariusa wykrzywiają się w grymasie.

- Nie ma czasu, Katniss. Muszę go zaraz zabrać na stację.

Patrzę mu teraz prosto w oczy. Najwyraźniej dostrzega w nich moją desperację, ponieważ jednak ulega.

- Cholera jasna. Masz pięć minut – wzdycha, poganiając mnie w stronę drzwi. Kiedy zwlekam, stęka i wpycha mnie do środka.

Peeta odwraca się akurat w chwili, gdy wpadając do środka, potykam się. Ze sposobu, w jaki opadają mu ze zdziwienia usta widać, że kogokolwiek się spodziewał jeszcze spotkać, na myśl mu nawet nie przyszła dziewczyna, która sprzedaje jego ojcu wiewiórki. Czuję ciepło buchające z mojej twarzy.

Tracimy cenne sekundy na gapienie się na siebie. Oczy Peety są wilgotne, ale z jego ciała promieniuje siła. W ręce ściska paczkę ciasteczek. Jego niebieskie, miastowe oczy taksują mnie. Najwyraźniej nie wierzy im do końca. _Popełniasz błąd._

Cofam się o krok, plecami przyciskając do ściany, co przerywa nareszcie osłupienie, w jakie wprawiło go moje gwałtowne wejście. Idzie w moją stronę, potrzebuje tylko kilku kroków, by przeciąć pokój.

- Katniss?

Moje imię wypowiedziane przez niego brzmi tak swojsko, co jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do tej pory nawet nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle mnie zna. Ciasteczka wysunęły mu się z dłoni. Spadając, wypadają z torebki i rozsypują się na podłodze. Przebiera nerwowo palcami, jakby nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Moje palce zrobiły się lodowate, jak zwykle, gdy czuję się zagrożona.

Wykazuję się elokwencją godną ryby, otwierając i zamykając na przemian usta w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów.

- Ja... - _Dziękuję, po prostu powiedz dziękuję._ Otwieram znowu usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale to Peeta przemawia pierwszy.

- Wiedziałaś, że mój ojciec chciał ożenić się z twoją mamą?- wyrzuca z siebie. Choć wzrok mam skierowany na swoje stopy, wiem, że podszedł trochę bliżej; w zasięgu mojego wzroku znajdują się teraz również jego brązowe buty. Spoglądam na niego zszokowana. Bez słów potrząsam głową w zaprzeczeniu.

Uśmiecha się gorzko.

- To prawda. Pierwszego dnia szkoły wskazał mi ciebie. - Jego oczy są ciepłe, przyjazne, i _niesamowicie_ niebieskie. - Włosy miałaś zaplecione w dwa warkocze i czerwoną sukienkę w kratę.

Nie pamiętam mojego pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale przypominam sobie, że mama często wiązała mi włosy w dwa zgrabne warkoczyki, kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką. Pamiętam też, że Prim nosiła kiedyś sukienkę pasująca do jego opisu.

Peeta mówi dalej.

- Powiedział do mnie "Widzisz tę dziewczynkę? Chciałem ożenić się z jej matką, ale ona wolała wyjść za pewnego górnika." Zapytałem się wtedy go, jak to możliwe, że ktoś wolał poślubić mężczyznę ze Złożyska, jeśli miał do wyboru kogoś takiego jak mój tata.

Oblizuję wargi. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mi o tym opowiada, ale zaciekawił mnie. Niewiele wiem o przeszłości mojej matki, nie dzieli się z nami nią, więc pytam niepewnie:

- I co ci odpowiedział?- Mój głos jest łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

Rozpromienia się jak słoneczko; wprost nie moge uwierzyć, że jest w stanie wyglądać tak niewinnie i idealnie w takich okolicznościach.

- Powiedział mi, że stało się tak, bo gdy twój tata śpiewał, wszystkie ptaki milkły i wsłuchiwały się.

Drugi raz tego dnia moje oczy pięką od wzbierających się w nich łez, rozmazując lekko obraz.

- Tak było.- przyznaję łagodnie.- To znaczy, rzeczywiście milkły.- Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiwa głową.

- Tego samego dnia mieliśmy zajęcia z muzyki i nauczycielka spytała, czy ktoś zna piosenkę o dolinie. Twoja rączka natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę. Zaśpiewałaś nam i wtedy... - przełyka z trudem ślinę. Wydaje mi się, że patrzy teraz prosto na moje usta, ale trudno mi to powiedzieć ze względu na łzy w moich oczach.- I wtedy nawet ptaki zamilkły. W tej chwili wiedziałem, że...

- Wiedziałeś co?- głos mi się zmienił, jest bezdźwięczny, oddycham płytko, i myślę, że _Peeta Mellark zamierza mnie pocałować_, ponieważ podchodzi do mnie jeszcze bliżej, a jego dłonie spoczywają na mojej talii, dokładnie mnie przywierając.. Jego twarz zbliża się coraz bardziej i bardziej.

- Dziękuję!– wykrzykuję znienacka, odskakując i nurkując pod jego ramieniem.- Chciałam ci tylko podziękować.- Nagle oczy mi wysychają, a twarz rozpala się. Ogarnia mnie dziwne uczucie, coś jakby żal, że tak zareagowałam, że poruszyłam się i nie pozostałam przyciśnięta do drzwi. Już dawno temu postanowiłam nie pozwolić nigdy nikomu się pocałować, a nawet jeśli, najprawdopodobniej byłby to Gale Hawthorne. Ale czuję się źle po tym, jak go powstrzymałam. Może to dlatego, że i tak pewnie niedługo zginie, ale może nie tylko? Może czuję się tak z powodu ciepła jego rąk i błękitu jego oczu. Poza tym, nigdy nie zapomnę, jak wyglądał z siniakiem na policzku, którego był ceną za ocalenie mnie lata temu. Pozostaje nieruchomy przez moment, po czym obraca się z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy otwiera je, kieruje spojrzenie na mnie.

- Za co?- pyta, jego głos jest teraz dziwnie zmęczony. Wina przepływa znów przeze mnie, ale w zupełnie inny sposób.

Chrząkam, by przeczyścić gardło.

- Za chleb.- odpowiadam prosto.- Tamtej nocy – ocaliłeś mnie. Ja po prostu, ja nie nie potrafiłam przez ten cały czas... podziękować ci.

Widać wyraźnie jego dezorientację.

- Chleb? Katniss, to nie…- znowu podchodzi bliżej, ale nie mogę stwierdzić, czy jestem spięta z nerwów, czy to niepewność tak przeze mnie przemawia. - Po prostu nie chciałem widzieć cię w takim stanie, po prostu... ja nie mogłem tego znieść.

- Dlaczego?- Pytam, zanim zdążę się nad tym zastanowić, ale to szczere pytanie. Jego oczy wydają się teraz większe, podchodzi jeszcze bliżej; nie jestem pewna, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

- Wiesz dlaczego.- mówi, a w jego głosie słychać wielkie uczucie- Katniss, ty _musisz_ wiedzieć dlaczego.

Prawda dociera do mnie z ostrością szkła; już wszystko wiem. Myślę, że w innych okolicznościach najprawdopodobniej bym mu nigdy nie uwierzyła, ale przecież dzisiaj został na niego praktycznie wydany wyrok śmierci, więc nie ma żadnego powodu, by kłamać. Na długą chwilę zamykam oczy, zwalczając w sobie ochotę ucieczki. Te pięć minut, które obiecał mi Darius, z pewnościa musiały już dawno przeminąć. Nie powinien mnie już wyprosić?

Kiedy znów otwieram oczy, widzę tylko Peetę: podszedł nawet jeszcze bliżej niż wcześniej. Pachnie chlebem, który musiał piec dzisiaj rano ze swoim ojcem. Tym razem palcami gładzi mój policzek, a ja nie powstrzymuję go, gdy tak porusza nimi w jedną i drugą stronę. Jego usta dotykają delikatnie moich. Tylko jeden, jedyny raz, i odchyla się do tyłu, przyglądając się mi uważnie. Nie wiem, co dostrzega, ale przybliża się jeszcze raz, a ten pocałunek zawiera w sobie tylko odrobinę więcej żaru. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale nagle uświadamiam sobie, że odpowiadam na jego pocałunek. Dłonie zaciskam mocno na jego ramionach, tak jak jego dłonie zakleszczają się na mojej sukience. Coś we mnie wzbiera. Coś ciepłego promienieje najpierw u palców stóp, potem powoli przechodzi dalej; przybliżam się do niego w tym samym momencie, kiedy drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie.

- Czas dobiegł – odskakujemy od siebie. Darius wygląda jednocześnie na przerażonego i skruszonego.- końca.

Kiwam głową bez zastanowienia.

- W porządku. - Spoglądam z powrotem na zdruzgotanego Peetę. Fakt, że doprowadziłam go do takiego stanu, wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie. Jak to już jest w moim zwyczaju, zanim zdołam to dokładnie przemyśleć, wyciągam rękę i otaczam jego twarz swoimi dłońmi. Nie wiem, dlaczego pragnę dodać mu odwagi, ale chyba czułabym się źle, gdybym go tak po prostu zostawiła.

- Peeta…- mój głos jest teraz silniejszy, a słowa proste.- Proszę, nie umieraj.

Jego dłonie przykrywają moje.

- Postaram się.- obiecuje całkiem poważnie. Kiwam raz głową, po czym idę do wyjścia, ale nim Darius zamyka drzwi, oglądam się za siebie. Tylko raz, ale to wystarcza, by poczuć, jak nóż wbija mi się we wnętrzności, na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.

Nie jestem pewna, co właśnie uczyniłam. Wygląda na to, że iskierka, która została skrzeszona dawno temu, w deszczową noc, rozgorzała ponownie i przemieniła się w potężny ogień. Jeśli Peeta przeżyje, jedno z nas oparzy się w tym pożarze.

Tyle że jeszcze nie da się określić, kto.


End file.
